Rockabelly
is a Drain-attribute Rank D Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Recurring Yo-kai Biology Rockabelly shares its appearance with Peckpocket, but is instead a dull orange, with the feather on top of its head being yellow and purple. The wingtips are speckled white and the belly is flesh-colored, with markings resembling a crudely drawn face. When Rockabelly perches on someone's head, the face on his belly appears on their belly. Then the person suddenly starts to foolishly dance, swinging their gut. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Rockabelly appears on the 4th and 11th floor of Springdale Business Tower (Downtown Springdale). To access these floors, ask employees to unlock the doors. Yo-kai Watch 2 Rockabelly appears in grass in Breezy Hills (e.g. grass by the entrance to the Jumbo Slider area). ''Yo-kai Watch Animation Series'' Rockabelly first appeared in EP017 where he inspirited Katie Forester and Mr. Johnson causing Nate Adams to call Dismarelda for help. By the end of the episode, Rockabilly inspirited Nate. In EP027, Rockabelly was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where he was among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the release of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. It is revealed that she gave her medal to Nate prior to EP101, and was summoned to entertain the boys with belly dancing for the Christmas party, House Partay planned at Nate's house. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | tribe = eerie | yo-kai = Harao-dori YW7-032.png | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} Movelist |10|-|Single enemy}} |50|Drain|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Makes a foe dance with its belly out, which lowers its DEF.}} |120|-|Single enemy|Slams its belly into a foe. The impact hurts him too, though.}} ||-|6 = Does not get dealt critical damage.}} Quotes * Befriended: "Hey hey, let's be friends and rock around the clock!" * Loafing: * Receiving food (favorite): "Party on!" * Receiving food (normal): * Receiving food (disliked): Etymology * "Rockabelly" combines rockabilly and belly, or is a contraction of rock a belly. * "Harao-dori" translates as Harao bird, but is also a pun on hara-odori. * "Rafaz" is a combination of "Ráfaga" (Burst) and "Fugaz" (Fleeting). Origin Rockabelly's appearance and behaviour is based on the hara-odori, a party stunt in which a person draws a goofy face on their belly, lifts their shirt over their head and dances around to amuse the other guests. The tradition reaches far back in time, and since the late '60s the Furano prefecture in Hokkaido holds a yearly Heso Matsuri ''("belly button festival") where people perform the dance with more elaborate costumes and bodypaint. Rockabelly might also be based on the ''haradashi ("belly-out"), a youkai with a face on its belly that in exchange for sake will dance and frolic to cheer humans up and help them laugh their tears away. Though it can be mischievous, it is a kind-hearted creature that will help lost travelers and offer them food. However, due to the lack of traditional sources it is speculated this youkai was actually invented by Arifumi Sato, author of Nihon Youkai Taizen ("Compendium of Japanese Youkai"). Trivia * Rockabelly's belly pattern differs between if it is a Bony Yo-Kai or Fleshy Yo-Kai. Bony Rockabellys will have a happy face with pink lips and Fleshy Rockabellys will have an angry face with blue lips. In other languages * Spanish: Rafaz * Portuguese (Brazil): Carapança * French: Pioubidou * German: Wampsel * Italian: Voladdome de:Wampsel Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Hamburgers Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Bird Yo-kai Category:Orange Yo-kai